Set the fire to the third bar
by JackWincest
Summary: Estamos constantemente andando sobre uma tênue linha que divide o tudo do nada. Jared ultrapassa essa linha e se vê totalmente perdido sem o que costumava ser o seu tudo.  UA, PadAckles


AUTOR: JackWincest

BETA: Eu mesmo

DATA: Outubro de 2011

FANDOM: Supernatural

Ship: J2, PadAckles

NOTA1: Os atores de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sem fins lucrativos.

NOTA2: A historia foi inspirada na musica "_Set the fire to the third bar_" de _Snow Patrol_. Sintam-se à vontade para - se for da preferencia de vocês, ouvir a musica enquanto lêem.

RESUMO: Estamos constantemente andando sobre uma tênue linha que divide o tudo do nada. Jared ultrapassa essa linha e se vê totalmente perdido sem o que costumava ser o seu tudo.

**Set The Fire To The Third Bar**

Jared respirava ofegante. Sentia-se totalmente impotente. Assistia a cena mais terrível já vista em sua vida. O que tinha de mais importante e valioso estava prestes a se desfazer diante dos seus olhos. Via o homem de roupas pretas com a arma apontada para a cabeça de Jensen. Pedia desesperadamente para que o criminoso não disparasse. Gritava, mas ele não parecia ouvi-lo. A chuva molhava sua pele, encharcava suas roupas e levava com ela toda sua esperança e sonhos. Suas lagrimas se mesclavam com a agua que caia do céu e escorriam por seu rosto.

Ouviu-se um som ensurdecedor ecoar por entre a pequena rua. Um disparo. Um ato. Uma tragédia. O delinquente corria em fuga. Jared foi em direção a Jensen instantaneamente. Segurou o corpo do amado. Via seu sangue se esvaindo do corpo e se mesclando com a imundície contida no chão. Sentia algo sendo brutalmente arrancado de seu coração. Beijava nervosamente o rosto de Jensen. Um misto de sentimentos tomavam conta dele e não conseguia definir qual era o dominante. A partir daquele momento, nada mais faria sentido.

**Flashback on**

-Jay, ande rápido. Estamos atrasados! – Advertiu Jensen.

-Relaxa, Jen. Ninguém chega no horário nesses eventos.

-Eu chego! – O loiro fez uma expressão de falsa indignação.

-Todo certinho, como sempre – Zombou Jared.

-Eu não sou certinho, você que é um desleixado! – O mais velho acusou.

-Ah, eu sou desleixado... – Se expressou Jared, antes de encarar Jensen com um olhar sugestivo. Encostou seu corpo ao do namorado. Posicionou uma mão em sua cintura. Jensen apenas observava, receptivo aos toques do maior. O moreno acariciou a nuca do menor e após sentir que ele havia relaxado, passou a mão no topo de sua cabeça, bagunçando seus fios de cabelo que haviam sido penteados poucos momentos antes, os deixando arrepiados. Jensen fechou os olhos, tentando não se deixar abalar.

-Admita que você é um neurótico por organização, Jensen Ackles – Sussurrou Jared perto do ouvido do loiro.

- Eu não sou neurótico por organização – Jensen por sua vez continuava negando. Jared, sem se dar por vencido tirou a camisa do menor de dentro da calça. O loiro segurou o pulso do maior, que se soltou com facilidade, e tentou continuar a desarrumar o mais velho. Uma disputa de pequenos tapas e cutucões se iniciou entre os dois. Se seguravam e se moviam por entre a sala da casa, rindo e empurrando um ao outro. Jared caiu por sobre o sofá e Jensen consequentemente desabou também sobre ele. Os olhares se cruzaram. Os corações instintivamente bateram mais forte. Os lábios do maior se entreabriram, respirando quase ofegante. Aquilo servia como algo afrodisíaco para o loiro. Uniram os lábios. As línguas travavam uma importante batalha enquanto se acariciavam mutuamente. Até que o ar faltou e foram obrigados a, com muito pesar, separarem as bocas. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes até que o mais alto se expressou:

-Eu te amo tanto. Tanto – Envolveu o namorado com os braços.

-Eu também, Jay. Eu também te amo – Respondeu Jensen e logo após voltando a beijá-lo.

**Flashback off**

O cemitério estava cheio, porem Jared não conseguia fixar o olhar em outra coisa que não fosse o caixão que continha o corpo do seu amado. Estava catatônico. Respirava fracamente. Tentava assumir o controle dos próprios pensamentos, porem a lembrança do rosto de Jensen ensanguentado lhe oferecia uma angustia inigualável.

O caixão de Jensen foi lentamente engolido pelo chão. Uma grande porção de terra começou a ser jogada a fim de tapar o buraco. Foi nessa hora que Jared começou a chorar sonoramente. Por entre seus lábios só saiam sons que não tinham sentido. O corpo de Jensen o dizia adeus, para sempre.

Jared se prostrou no chão e segurava a terra recentemente colocada sobre o corpo do loiro. Sentiu a mão de Chad no seu ombro. Ele lhe dizia palavras de consolo e tentava separa-lo da sepultura. As pessoas viam a cena horrorizadas. Algumas até se permitiram derramar algumas lagrimas, sentindo uma ponta da dor contida no coração do moreno.

Por fim, o moreno se deixou ser conduzido pelo amigo até o carro, voltando ao estado catatônico.

**Flashback on**

-Hey Chris, olha pro Chad, ele tá muito bêbado cara! –Zombou Misha

-Não... eu tô sobrio – O loiro falou bem devagar tentando se salvar e sem sucesso fez todos rirem.

-Chad, quantos dedos tem aqui? – Perguntou Tom, também brincando com o amigo.

-Ah, seilá! – Chutou o balde – Tô viajando mesmo –Riu.

Todos estavam distraídos e não perceberam quando Jensen levantou. Enquanto se dirigia a cozinha, virou-se sutilmente e piscou para Jared que, imediatamente entendeu o recado.

Jensen sentiu grandes mãos se apossando de sua cintura, e um corpo tão conhecido por si encostando-se a ele por trás.

-Você tem o traseiro mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida, sabia? –Sussurrou Jared no ouvido do menor.

Jensen sorriu sacana, virou-se para o moreno encostando-se à bancada da cozinha:

-É, deu pra sacar ontem à noite - Riu o loiro.

-Pare de me provocar, Jensen. Você sabe o quanto isso é perigoso – Ameaçou o maior com uma voz propositalmente rouca, pegando a mão do loiro e pressionando sobre uma área em seu jeans que parecia contar algo com vida própria.

-Você sabe que eu sou um viciado em adrenalina –Respondeu Jensen ao mesmo tempo que apimentava ainda mais as caricias em Padalecki colocando a mão dentro da cueca do maior. Jensen ouviu seu parceiro soltar um gemido. Beijou o moreno. Sugava de sua língua o néctar dos deuses. O empurrou em direção a área de serviço e fechou a porta a fim de privacidade. Nervosamente se beijavam, se tocavam e se despiam. Jared marcou o pescoço de Jensen com sua boca. Desceu mais a cabeça e sugou seus mamilos. Continuou traçando um caminho mais para baixo no corpo do loiro com a língua. Gravava o gosto de cada parte do seu corpo. Marcava o menor ao longo do processo. Queria marcar território. Seu território.

Jared se reergueu e virou Jensen de costas. Abaixou suas calças até o joelho e colocou seu membro já lubrificado com o pre gozo na entrada do menor. Esfregava a cabeça de seu membro em Jensen causando atrito e arrepios no loiro.

-Me foda, Jared –Rogou Jensen entre dentes – Me possua. Seja meu homem.

A pupilas do maior se dilataram, provavelmente por uma quase overdose de tesão. Apesar da luxuria reinar no ambiente, ela curiosamente não desmerecia o amor e a paixão. Os vários sentimentos se misturaram e se tornaram um turbilhão, formando uma atmosfera e envolvendo o casal.

O moreno introduziu vagarosamente seu pênis no loiro. Jensen gemeu pelo desconforto inicial, desconforto o qual foi exterminado pela língua de Jared perambulando por sua orelha e nuca. O maior o possuía, o lambia e o chupava enquanto o masturbava. Jensen estava louco.

Seus orgasmos chegaram inevitavelmente rápido. Lambuzaram-se com seus prazeres. Beijaram-se. Encostaram as testas uma na outra e sentiram as respirações ofegantes um do outro em seus rostos.

-Jen, temos que voltar pra sala antes que os caras venham xeretar –Alertou Jared.

Beijavam-se enquanto se recompuseram. Sorriam o tempo todo.

-Acho que não conseguiria viver um segundo sem você, Jared.

**Flashback off**

Finalmente aquelas pessoas haviam ido embora. Sentia-se cansado. Cansado de tudo e de todos. A sensação de vazio se alastrava por seu peito cada vez mais. Respirar doía.

Sentado no sofá avistava em cima da mesa de centro porta-retratos contendo diversas imagens dele com Jensen em diversos momentos entre diversas pessoas. Se aproximou instintivamente, mergulhado em lembranças. Pegou dos enfeites com uma foto dele abraçando Jensen. Ambos sorrindo. Abraçou o objeto contra o peito e fechou os olhos. Após alguns instantes voltou a admirar o retrato. Seu sorriso feliz nas gravuras quase se personificava e zombava dele. Os insultos e xingamentos logo se tornaram risadas histéricas. Levou a mão até a testa e pressionou-as com força tentando se livrar dos pensamentos. Jogou o porta-retrato que segurava há pouco nos outros e num surto virou a mesa contra o chão a quebrando e cortando a mão. Quebrava tudo que estava ao seu redor enquanto gritava possesso e louco, pela perda de seu amado.

Por fim se prostrou. Suas únicas companheiras naquele momento eram suas lagrimas que banhavam seu rosto em um ritmo alucinantemente rápido.

Veio então a voz de Jensen em sua mente: "Acho que não conseguiria viver um segundo sem você, Jared." Riu-se, em desgraça. Permaneceu no chão por algum tempo. Porém, não conseguia se manter parado. A dor no peito era terrível. Ela se adaptava e só evoluía e aumentava. Levantou-se e balbuciou quase sem forças:

-Não Jensen. Sou eu quem não consegue viver sem você.

Foi em direção a cozinha. Abriu a gaveta do armário onde eram contidos os utensílios cortantes e pegou uma faca bastante afiada. Rumou em direção ao banheiro do andar superior da casa. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava terrível.

**Flashback on**

Jensen e Jared estavam sentados no sofá da casa do mais velho. O filme na TV era o menos importante. Aquele clímax de tensão os envolvia desde o primeiro momento em que cruzaram os olhos na faculdade. O loiro relutante acariciou a coxa do mais alto. Contrario ao que pensara, o moreno respondeu bem ao seu toque e por esse motivo resolveu intensificá-lo movendo a mão por mais partes do corpo do outro. Evitavam o máximo se olharem, mas, quando o fizeram destruíram completamente a tensão. Como se fosse a primeira vez que beijavam alguém, suas línguas tremulas e nervosas tocaram uma na outra. Os dentes vez ou outra se atritavam. As mãos percorriam os corpos sem nenhuma restrição. Pararam o beijo por falta de oxigênio. Os olhos continuavam se fitando e foi naquele momento em que instintivamente souberam que sua jornada em busca da alma gêmea havia acabado.

**Flashback off**

Abriu o armário e pegou um pequeno frasco contendo pequenas pílulas prescritas por algum medico qualquer para dores de cabeça. Encheu a mão com as pílulas. Abriu a torneira e com a outra mão aparou um pouco da água que jorrava. Colocou as pílulas dentro da boca e as ingeriu com ajuda da água. Repetiu o processo mais vezes até que não sobrou nada no frasco.

Pegou a faca e se direcionou até a banheira, logo após entrando nela. Sentado com as costas escoradas na parede do utensílio de banho e as pernas um pouco dobradas olhou para o próprio pulso.

**Flashback on**

Jensen olhava para Jared como quem não acreditava no que estava vendo.

-Eu não vou pegar isso! –Exclamou o mais velho.

-Qual é Jen, é de coração. Aceite... –Jared dizia com um sorriso cínico no rosto e um ursinho nas mãos estendido para o loiro.

-Cara, isso é muito gay! –Expressou-se Jensen olhando ao redor –Sem chance.

-Assim você quebra meu coração em pedaços –Jared fingiu indignação.

Jensen se mantinha impassível. Jared aceitou sua derrota e ficou alguns momentos olhando ao redor, como quem procurava algo. Quando avistou uma garotinha que passava por perto deles, a presenteou com o pequeno brinquedo acompanhado é claro, com seu enorme sorriso e com covinhas embutidas.

O loiro assistiu a cena sem se intrometer e não deixou de achar que era o cara mais sortudo do mundo e que seu namorado era o homem mais lindo que existia.

Afastando se da garota e voltando para perto de Jensen, Jared brincou:

-Do ursinho você fugiu, mas cara, dos amassos na roda gigante você não escapa! –Disse o moreno sorrindo.

Ackles colocou o braço ao redor do pescoço do mais alto e juntos, seguiram em direção ao grande brinquedo, sumindo no meio da multidão no parque de diversões.

**Flashback off**

Jared abriu o registro permitindo que a água enchesse a banheira. Respirou fundo e pressionou a parte afiada da faca no pulso esquerdo. Soltou um gemido por conta da dor. Sentiu seu coração descompassando e viu seu sangue escorrendo. Lembrou do sangue de Jensen escorrendo na rua escura algumas noites antes. Continuou sua tarefa e cortou o outro pulso, já se sentindo meio fraco e tonto. Largou a faca em qualquer lugar, encostou a cabeça na banheira e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraco. À medida que a vida se desvaía do corpo de Jared, a imagem de Jensen ficava mais nítida e perto de si em sua mente.

No ultimo suspiro, o loiro abraçou maior e acariciando seus cabelos sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu estava te esperando.

FIM

É isso. Espero que tenham gostado *abraço de urso*


End file.
